


Eight Times Arthur Weasley said “I Love You”

by Kimilolli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I hope you like it, Oneshot, lily and James don’t die, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimilolli/pseuds/Kimilolli
Summary: Arthur Weasley has said “I love you” thousands of times and he’ll say it thousands more. But here are eight of those times.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Eight Times Arthur Weasley said “I Love You”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! This was meant to be part of a future series of one shots but I got carried away...

He could remember the first time vividly. They had met in their first year at hogwarts. The moment he laid his eyes on her, he knew she was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. That thought alone was enough to help him gain the courage to talk to her. He stood up, marching straight towards her before putting out his hand.   
“Hello, I’m Arthur Weasley, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met and I think I might love you”  
Molly froze, before slightly smiling.   
“Well Arthur Weasley, let’s see if you can stay true to that statement.” 

Next time was right before they graduated. They had been sitting under a tree next to the Black lake, Arthur holding Molly’s hand. Molly had been laughing at something Arthur said, while Arthur admired how angelic Molly looked when she smiled. Suddenly the laughter died down, leaving Molly to notice the intense stare Arthur had on her. Slowly, he reached towards his pocket, pulling out a small black box. He opened it, revealing a small silver band with one diamond in the middle. He smiled.  
“Molly Prewett, I love you with all my heart and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you make me the happiest wizard in the world and marry me?” By the time he was done with his little speech, Molly was in tears. Smiling, she grabbed his cheeks, kissing his passionately before exclaiming, “YES!”

Molly sat in the healers office, waiting anxiously for news that could change their lives. Arthur had been busy with work from the order earlier in the morning so she snuck off to the healers alone. Suddenly, the healer walked in, smiling at the young red head. She sat down, placing her hand on Molly’s shoulder before moving it down to her stomach.   
“Congratulations Mrs. Weasley. You’re pregnant!”   
Molly couldn’t believe her ears. She was going to be a mom. Arthur was going to be a dad. She smiled at the healer, tears in her eyes.  
“Thank you so much. I’ve got to get home.” She stood up, walking to the fire place in the waiting room before throwing down the powder, appearing in the living room of their small cottage. Arthur was sitting on the couch reading when Molly walked up to him. He looked up at his beautiful wife and was shocked when she kissed him passionately. He held her waist as they pulled away, Molly smiling down at him.   
“We’re going to be parents. I’m pregnant Arthur.”   
Arthur’s eyes widened. He stood up, picking up Molly by the waist and spun her around.   
“I’M GONNA BE A DAD!! YES!!”   
Molly giggled, hugging him around his shoulders.   
“I love you Molly Weasley. So very much.”

When Charlie was born, Arthur didn’t think he could ever be happier. Bill sat on his lap as he helped the toddler to hold the new baby. He smiled at Bill’s reaction. The little boy was in awe of his brother. Arthur looked up from his sons to look at his exhausted wife who laid on their bed. He wondered how she could look so gorgeous after all the pain she had gone through over the past few hours. Molly was looking at them with a soft smile on her face. She noticed her husbands stare and blew a kiss to him. Arthur pretended to catch it before mouthing something to her.   
I love you

Molly was sitting in the backyard on a small blanket. She smiled as she held on to Percy’s tiny hand, the baby attempting to walk towards his mother. A few feet away Arthur could see Charlie and Bill attempting to play quidditch on their miniature brooms. Arthur made his way outside, walking towards Molly and Percy. He reached down, kissing Molly’s cheek before sitting beside her. The tiny boy was now paying attention to his father, excitedly babbling at him. Molly turned to smile at her husband as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“You know, I’d love a girl. Just one little girl to complete our perfect little family.”   
Arthur smiled down at her.   
“A girl? You want to try again already. Percy just turned one.”   
Molly giggled, “No silly, not right now. Just within the future. I just know I want a little girl.” Arthur hummed slightly, smiling to himself.  
“Well, we’ll wait a few years and try again. I’m sure if this little girl is anything like her mother, she’ll be just a beautiful and kind. I can’t wait to meet her.”  
Molly reached up to kiss Arthur’s jaw before settling back onto his shoulder.  
“I can wait.”  
“I love you so much.”

To say the twins were a surprise would be an understatement. After Percy had turned 2, Molly and Arthur started to try for a girl. After lots of trial and error, they were able to get pregnant. After Percy’s 3rd birthday, Molly gave birth to two little troublemakers. Fred came first, wailing as if he was anxious to get to his twin, George who followed soon after. Molly sat on her bed at St Mungo’s, breast feeding both boys as Arthur walked in. Percy was on his hip with the two older boys holding onto their father’s pant legs. He smiled at the two boys who lay against their mother’s chest, greedily eating their first meal. He moved towards his wife, kissing the crown of her head.   
“Good job darling. You never cease to amaze me.”   
Molly smiled at him, wiggling her eyebrows. “I suppose since we ended up with these two we’ll have to try once more for a girl.”   
Arthur laughed, sitting next to her on her bed as he took a now sleeping George from her arms.   
“You’re lucky I love you so much Molly Weasley.”

Molly sat talking to Lily at one of the many tables set up outside of the Burrow. They were cooing over their babies who were playing with Harry’s broom his godfather had gotten him on his first birthday. The two 1 year olds were oblivious to their mothers attention. The Weasley’s were holding Harry’s 1st birthday at their home, as per Ron and Harry taking a liking towards each other. Molly and Arthur were obviously more than willing to allow this as they had grown closer to the Potters, both families being close to Dumbledore. Molly looked to Arthur, who was a few tables down, showing off with James, Sirius and Remus to the 4 young Weasley boys, who were very interested in the 2 men who could turn into animals. Arthur turned to look at his wife before smiling at her. Molly pouted at the man, holding up a finger.   
One more?  
Arthur smiled at his wife before nodding slightly.  
I suppose  
He mouthed back to her. She beamed at the man.   
I love you

Molly had never felt such pure joy in her life. She sat on her and Arthur’s bed, staring in awe at her 2 week old daughter. Ginny babbled up at her mother, reaching for her orange curls that dangled down in front her. Molly smiled, leaning down to leave kisses all over her baby’s face, making the infant squeal with delight. Suddenly Arthur walked in.   
“I put the boys to sleep. What are you doing darling?”  
Molly looked up, slightly rocking the baby.  
“Admiring our little angel girl. Arthur I don’t know how we made such a darling.”   
Arthur smiled at his beautiful wife, “I don’t know love, just lucky I guess.”  
He moved to sit next to Molly, wrapping his arm around her.  
“Have I ever told you what you mean to me? What our children mean to me? Molly, you are my whole world. You are my goddess, my muse, my everything. I love you with everything in my being.”  
Molly looked at her husband, pure love in her eyes as he continued to talk.  
“I said it when I was 11 and I’ll say it again. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met but now I know I’m in love with you.”  
Molly had tears in her eyes.  
“I love you Arthur.”  
“And I you, Molly Weasley.”


End file.
